


You Can't Have Him

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Cristiano recognized that look. It was the same look Ricky had on his face when James laughed at his hideous jokes. It was the same look he had on his face when James ate his healthy meals without complaint. It was a look they both shared when James told them that he loved them for the first time…Lionel and Neymar wanted James.





	You Can't Have Him

“Papai! Dad! Tío! Messi and Neymar are talking about Real Madrid on the TV!” Junior yells out. They had just finished dinner and Cristiano promised he could watch a little television before bed if he finished all of his spinach. The three adults put down the dishes and walked into the living room. Ricky and Cristiano sat on the couch while James sat next to Junior, who was laying on the floor in his superman pajamas.

It was an interview that was obviously conducted earlier on in the day because the sun was shining brightly in the background. The interview was about the upcoming El Clásico. The two Barcelona players talked about the fierce rivalry and history of the two clubs and how they were always honored and excited to be apart of the history and play in the matches.

The interviewer then started asking about specific players on Real Madrid. Sergio, Marcelo, Isco, and of course Cristiano were brought up. The two gave the appropriate answers. Answers that were no doubt fed to them by a publicist or maybe even Barcelona management. When James was brought up, it was a different story.

Their faces lit up at the mention of James. They rambled on and on about how James wasn’t truly appreciated in Madrid and needed more playing time. They were gushing over him as they went on and on about how great of a player James was. It made Cristiano frown. Not at what they said, but at the looks on their faces. Cristiano recognized that look. It was the same look Ricky had on his face when James laughed at his hideous jokes. It was the same look he had on his face when James ate his healthy meals without complaint. It was a look they both shared when James told them that he loved them for the first time…Lionel and Neymar wanted James.

He looked over at Ricky and saw him staring back at him. The frown on his face confirmed what he was feeling. Ricky saw it too. Those two Barça bitches wanted their baby.

“Well they can’t have him.” Cristiano thought aloud as they watched the pre-taped interview.

“What?” James asked and looked over his shoulder at Cristiano. Cristiano shook his head.

“Nothing.” He spoke and Ricky gave him a knowing look before turning to their son.

“Come on, it’s time for bed.” Ricky said and stood from the couch. He picked Cristianinho up and carried him to bed while Cristiano and James returned to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

“They said a lot of nice things about us and the club.” James mentioned as he was handed a plate to dry. Cristiano shrugged as he grabbed another plate from the sink.

“I’m sure their managers told them what to say.” He suggested, trying to downplay the whole interview. It was James’s turn to shrug at Cristiano’s words as he dried off the dish.

Once they were finished, they went upstairs to their bedroom to find Ricky waiting on them. That night Ricky and Cristiano stripped James of all of his clothes and made love to him. They touched and teased him they way he liked and made him finish multiple times, proving that he only needed them to please him. They only hoped there was a way to prove this to the two Barcelona players craving their James.

* * *

 

El Clásico arrives all too quickly for Cristiano this year. He loves the match between the two, the rivalry, the intensity was amazing but this year, it was different probably because he knew the two star players on the opposing side wanted to his fuck their James. 

He leaves the locker room and heads to the tunnel, getting mentally focused as he moves through the crowd of players and personnel. He rounds the corner into the tunnel and his focus breaks when he sees Lionel and Neymar chatting with James.

His vision goes red and Kill Bill sirens go off in his head as he watches them. He doesn't like the way Lionel looks at James nor how long Neymar’s hand lingers on his baby’s hip. He makes a mad dash over to them. It feels like forever but it only takes a few seconds to reach the group.

“Hey.” Cristiano speaks, eyeing the two Barcelona players suspiciously. 

“Hey.” Lionel greets him and holds out his hand for a shake. “It'll be a good match.”

“As always.” Cristiano says and shakes Lionel’s hand. Cristiano’s grip was tight on his hand, making the star of Barça wince. He turns to Neymar and uses the same death grip on him. 

“Alright everyone, in line please!” A man calls out and Cristiano quickly pulls James away from them so they can line up with their teammates. 

“I don't like the way they look at you.” Cristiano whispers in James’s ear. The confession makes James chuckle.

“Are you jealous?” He asks, looking at Cristiano over his shoulder.

“Of two Barća Bitches...Never.”

 

They lose El Clásico.

 

Cristiano is pissed at himself not only for losing, but also looking bad in front of James. What if finds Neymar and Lionel more impressive? What if James wanted them now? 

He shook the negative thoughts away. James would never leave him and Ricky for those two Barcelona players. For an Atletico player, maybe. A Man United player, probably. For a Colombian National Team member, most likely but not for Neymar and Lionel...or at least that was what he was going to keep telling himself. 

Cristiano and James quickly shower and dress. They meet Ricky outside the locker room.

“It was a good game. You guys did well.” Ricky spoke, always being optimistic. James shrugs and Cristiano scoffs.

“Not well enough. We still lost.” Cristiano complains.

“I need a fucking drink!” They hear Sergio yell from behind them. He makes his way over to them and throws an arm around Ricky and James. “Come with us. We’re going to drink our sorrows away.” He explains. “You can bring him too.” He joked as he points to Cristiano. 

Ricky nodded. “This is what you guys need. You need to be in a fun environment.”

“I don't know…” Cristiano starts. 

“Let's go.” James pipes up. “Just for a little bit.” He adds.

“Just for a little bit.” Cristiano affirms and walks out of the stadium with James and Ricky. They follow Sergio to downtown to the club.

* * *

‘Just for a little bit’ turns into a few hours at the club. Both Ricky and James are drunk and Cristiano is having way too much fun watching his two boys dance on one another in the VIP section. Ricky was right. This is what he needed. 

His mood quickly sours when he looks over and noticed Lionel, Neymar, and some other Barcelona players. He looks away and tries to appear as small as he can, hoping they won't notice them, but who can look pass a sexy James grinding against an equally sexy Ricky? 

Lionel and Neymar make there way over to the group and it takes every bit of Cristiano’s control to hold his tongue and not tell them to fuck off. Instead, he gives them a smile and a nod.

“Glad to see your loss isn't holding you down.” Neymar comments and Cristiano doesn't hold back the eye roll. He looks over at Ricky and notices his grip as tightened on James as Lionel chats him up. Ricky looks close to punching Lionel in the face and he definitely won't stop Ricky from doing so.

“Fuck, I have to pee.” James blurted out drunkenly and moved away from Ricky. All that tequila was finally hitting his bladder. 

He made his way through the crowd of people and to the bathroom on the VIP level. It was empty and the silence of the bathroom was golden for his ears. He walked into a stall and used the restroom. As he finished, he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps entering the room.

He flushed and then exited the stall. He looked up and saw Neymar and Lionel at the sink. “Oh, hey.” He said as he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Hey…” Lionel starts, eyes going over James’s body. “Having fun?” He questions and James nods. He turned the sink off and grabs a towel, handing it to James so he can dry his hands.

“Thanks.” James takes the towel and dries his hands before throwing the towel into the trash. He turns from the sink and Neymar is in front of him, smiling.

“Want to have some more fun?” He asked and James is confused. Neymar makes his intentions clear when he steps forward, into James’s space, and cups his cheek.

“Let's get out of here baby.” Neymar says and James’s eyes widen in surprise.

“No, no.” James says and places a hand on Neymar’s chest to push him away. “I'm not interested. I have someone.” James explains as he feels Lionel press against his back. 

“Cristiano and Ricky…” Lionel scoffs. “Those two pussies? You need two real men.”

“Yeah.” Neymar co-signs. “Let two real men make you feel good.”

“No.” James says in a stern voice but he’s ignored. He feels Neymar’s hands at his pants and Lionel’s lips on his neck. “No!” He yells but the music in the club is too loud for anyone to hear him. He tries to fight them off but the alcohol has fully kicked in and he’s too drunk and uncoordinated to properly fight back. “No!” James yelled again. “Please, stop.” He whimpered but there was no point in begging them to stop. They're weren't listening. He just hoped someone would come to use the restroom soon.

 

* * *

 

Ricky felt off all of a sudden. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol finally getting to him or something else, but he wasn't right. He looked over at Cristiano and moved to whisper in his ear.

“I don't feel right.” He complained and it made Cristiano chuckle.

“It's the alcohol. We should go home before you start vomiting everywhere.” Cristiano explained and looked around for James but couldn't find him. “Did James ever come back from the restroom?” He asked Ricky.

“I don't think so.” Ricky said and looked around. He didn't see James and he also noticed Neymar and Lionel weren't with the rest of the Barcelona players. 

“Come on. He might be sick in there.” Cristiano reasoned as he stood up from his seat. Ricky nodded and followed him out of VIP and toward the restroom.

It was a quick walk to the restroom and Cristiano moved to push the door open. “Hey James, are y-” Cristiano and Ricky were stopped in his tracks by the sight in front of them. James was pinned in between Neymar and Lionel. His jeans and underwear were around his ankles as Neymar touched at his cock and Lionel gripped his ass. They saw James turning to fight back but it did nothing to stop the two.

They saw red as they stormed across the room. Ricky grabbed Neymar and Cristiano snatched Lionel by his collar. Ricky made quickly work of Neymar, landing a punch on the jaw so hard that it knocked out two of the Brazilian’s teeth. Neymar fell to the ground like sack of potatoes and was out cold. Cristiano threw Lionel to the ground and rain down punches on the man’s face. He then wrapped his hands around his and started to choke him. 

“Cristiano…” Ricky ran over to him. “Stop, you'll kill him!” He warned and pulled at his shoulder to try and stop him.

“That's the point.” Cristiano grunted as his gripped tightened. He could feel Lionel struggling to breathe underneath his hands. His eyes were slipping close and Cristiano was sure he was close to death, or at least passing out. “I want him dead!” Cristiano yelled. He wanted to feel his life slip from him. He wanted-

“Cristiano, Ricky.” Cristiano looked away from Lionel and saw a crying James in the corner. He was shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. He forgot all about killing Lionel because their baby needed them. 

“Oh James.” Ricky breathed out and the two ran over to him. They wrapped their arms around James and kissed at his cheeks. “We’re here. We’re here.”

“I wanna go home.” James managed to get out through his tears, clutching at Cristiano and Ricky as if they were life preservers and he was in open water.

“We’re going to take you home baby.” Cristiano spoke. He helped Ricky redress James before helping him up. They wrapped their arms around James and bad their way out of the restroom. Before they left, Cristiano made sure to stomp down on Lionel’s side as they walked pass him. He was sure he heard some ribs crack.

After a quick drive home and a long shower, James laid between Ricky and Cristiano on their bed. He’d cried the whole drive home and had no more tears left. He just laid between them, in shock at tonight's events. He never believed something like this would happen to him.

“They didn't.” He started and Cristiano and Ricky turned to face him. “They never...I mean they touched me but they didn't…” 

Cristiano leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. “It's okay.” He said and Ricky moved closer o James to kiss at his cheek.

“I just…” James sighed and looked down, away from their eyes. “I just don't want you to think I'm...dirty.” He confesses.

They both shake their heads and Cristiano reaches over to place his hand on James’s chin and forces him to look up. “We would never think that about you. We love you James.”

James nodded. “Yeah but if I wasn't so drunk-.”

“None of this is your fault, so don't go blaming yourself.” Ricky cuts him off. “Do you want to press charges?” Ricky asks and James shakes his head.

“No, I just want to forget out this.” He says and lays his head on Ricky’s chest. “I want to sleep...for maybe a thousand years.” He adds and Cristiano nodded.

“Go to sleep then. We’ll watch over you.”

* * *

 

The next morning, pictures of a bruised and beaten Neymar and Lionel are on the front page of the papers. When asked what happened, Neymar only says that they got what they deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
